


Talking To The Moon // dreamnotfound

by young_savant



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream teases him alot, George isn’t good with his feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minecraft, Rated teen for the angst, So supportive, more tags will probably be added as i write, sapnap is the best friend we all need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_savant/pseuds/young_savant
Summary: “George, go look out at the moon for me.”a long-distanceAU in which george meets dream in a minecraft pvp battle and gets closer to the other than he expected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Talking To The Moon // dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> so- the first chapter is much longer than i anticipated. i promise that the next chapters will be more interesting. hope you enjoy!

Clouded rays of sun slipped through cracked blinds, cascading over and covering a curled up mound snuggled into dark sheets. Bright red numbers blinked on the nightstand, the alarming beep immediately following to signal that it was ‘10:30.’ A groan escaped the sheets and hand shot out to slam at the clock, hitting the desk a couple times before connecting with the disturbance. After a bit of shuffling, an unkempt head of deep brown hair emerged from the warm confines.

“Ugh, too early for this,” George’s tired voice scratched out as he rubbed at his eyes lazily, trying to erase the sleep clinging to his skin. He stretched out his muscles and flung his legs off the bed, standing up and using the new position to stretch out even more. His instincts caused him to rapidly grab his phone and make his way to the bathroom, checking it along the way to find his notifications empty.

George didn’t find the event uncommon. It was rare to get a text from a good friend or a notification on most of his social media, since he did his best to stray far from unnecessary contact. He was content with busying himself on the internet and making drifting connections on various online games that never grew after the day they started. 

After showering and putting on a fresh pair of clothes, he escaped his small cave and made his way down the narrow staircase. The faint sound of sizzling made his mouth begin to water, edging himself into the kitchen to see his mother preparing a small breakfast. 

“Whatever you’re cooking smells great, mom,” George sat himself in one of the short barstools, pressing his elbows into the counter as he rested his head in his hands. 

“Well, I heard you begin showering so I thought I could make you something to eat before you get wrapped up in work,” His mother had always been understanding, so when George had told her that he wanted to take a break from school to focus on enhancing his coding skills; she accepted his plan with an open mind. She had told him then that she would support him, but only as long as he worked on taking care of himself and saved some of the money he earned in planning for the future. 

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them, George flicking through his phone as his mom hummed a soft tune. It didn’t take long for her to prep George’s plate, curving the two pieces of bacon around the scrambled eggs with ease. 

“So, what are your plans for the day?” 

“Not much planned really,” George took the plate with a small ‘thanks,’ putting it in front of him and grabbing a piece of bacon, “Some guy hired me to decode something for him, but that really shouldn’t take up too much of my time today.” 

His mom let out a light chuckle, leaning on the counter and falling into easy conversation with her son. The two conversed in between George’s eating, sharing small laughs and things that happened the day before. The plate was taken once empty, George moving to stand and go to pull a water bottle out of the fridge. 

“Just make sure you keep your curtains open, you need some light,” A warm hand pinched at George’s cheek, causing him to laugh lightly and gently swat at the grip, “You’re getting so pale.”

“I know, I know,” George rubbed at his face as the temporary pain ebbed away, “I can’t promise much light will come in though.” 

George shared farewell’s with his mother as she revealed her plans to go out for the day, moving back up the stairs to his room so he could get to work. His room was still the same mess he had left it in, small stacks of books surrounding furniture and his computer desk littered with small collectibles he adored. 

He wasted no time logging on and setting out to get his work for the day done, droning out to the low sounds of his Spotify playlists shuffling about as he decoded. It’s not that he found the job boring- if you had asked him, he’d tell you that he loved working on coding and breaking code apart to understand it. However, if he was being entirely honest- there was a new Minecraft server that he had been using to join and explore and having work was making it difficult to wait. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Oh my gosh, finally,” George sent the guy his files back, decoded and ready to be explored. His hands were slightly cramped, but his excitement drowned out the pain that pushed at his joints. He lifted his phone to check the time and scoffed at the ‘7:00’ staring back at him. So, it wasn’t as late as he expected. 

He eagerly shot up and congratulated himself on his work, running down to the kitchen for the third time that day to grab a bag of chips and a package of sour gummy worms. He had already grabbed another water bottle earlier that day, but George knew he would need these snacks both now and much later into his gaming session. 

It almost looked impressive at how easily George maneuvered to open Minecraft, clicking on and entering the new server he had been buzzing to try. The spawning area immediately introduced him to the server’s features, explaining not only the rules of the general area, but also the mini-games the server had to offer. 

George scanned over each mini-game before deciding on ‘PvP;’ he felt he could use the practice and enjoyed polishing his skills every once and awhile. He entered the area and waited patiently as the countdown started for the round, eagerly jumping in place to prepare his focus. His PvP skills had been lacking since he had been focusing on coding, so he began by collecting resources first. 

After collecting a good slew of supplies, George set out to actually start attacking other players. His character bounded through a spruce forest, George spam clicking whenever he saw a person and successfully downing three people. His adrenaline was finally starting to pick up, maybe George wasn’t as bad at this as he remembered. 

He noticed his hunger had begun to fall, stopping to crouch and hide behind a tree to eat a porkchop. His hand moved the mouse to look around and George didn’t have time to react before he was hit by another player’s axe. A panicked scream left his lips, heart speeding as he watched his in-game hearts drop from ten to five in an instant. 

“Oh- what the hell,” George did his best to run off, risking turning his character to see the other player chasing him down. His character weaved through trees and made it to a brief clearing, George taking the opportunity to try and turn to fight; however, the moment he had turned the other player had struck him again. 

George’s character immediately respawned in the PvP waiting room, leaving George to spew out a mixture of noises at how upset he was. Maybe it was the lack of full armor, but whoever that was definitely had enchanted their axe. Blaming it on luck, George clicked on to be included in the next round and dug into his snacks to drown out his disappointment. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Round after round after round. 

George was starting to think this guy was targeting him now. With how often he saw the other, it was no surprise that George had memorized his player tag. He wasn’t even given the time to prepare before ‘Dream’ would appear and start his attacks. He was growing sick of it, but he wasn’t going to go down easy. 

The next round, George planned out a strategy and performed it the moment the countdown hit one. His level of anger toward the other player seemed to have enhanced his focus as he weaved and collected supplies at a much faster rate than before. While George didn’t know much about ‘Dream’s strategy, he did know that the other usually ran into the forest to hunt down George. 

With a shield in his off-hand and a diamond axe in his left, George sat crouched on top of the trees and waited patiently. A small part of him was praying ‘Dream’ didn’t appear on the side he was hiding on and sneak up on him instead, but he kept his eyes out just in case. 

An astonished laugh escaped Goerge’s lips when he saw Dream’s name tag approach, moving around the leaves to avoid being seen. Once ‘Dream’ was no longer facing him, George initiated his plan. His fingers worked quickly to hop along the tops of trees, jumping down behind the other character to land a combo-hit. A light scream slipped past George’s lips as he saw Dream’s character turn, landing a few more hits before backing up rapidly. 

‘Dream’ seemed disorganized before his character spotted George’s own, crouching and uncrouching as if challenging ‘Dream’ to step forward and fight him. George was amazed when the other ran off, chasing after him and silently congratulating himself on having two crossbows ready to fire.

Once he felt close enough, George faltered and switched to the first crossbow, angling his shot and managing to hit the running player. The chase continued and George laughed at how ‘Dream’s character jumped side to side as if to avoid any future arrows. He couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty as he prepared his second crossbow, calculating Dream’s jumps and landing a second shot. 

A loud cheer erupted from George’s throat, jumping over and immediately looting everything the now dead player had dropped. It had taken close to fifteen rounds, but George had successfully taken down the one player that had been a pain in his ass. His hands reached for his water, taking a long sip before Goerge’s attention was pulled to the small chat box. 

_ Dream whispers to you: okay, u got me there _

George let out a small laugh, putting his water aside and moving to message the other quickly. His brain was too wired on the game to think about the fact that his clock beeped ‘1:34’ behind him. 

_ You whisper to Dream: it only took a trillion tries _

_ Dream whispers to you: ah youre not that bad though  _

A small sense of pride entered George’s system. Even if the win to lose rate between the two of them was drastically different, it felt nice for his growing skills to be recognized. The immediate sense of pride fizzled into mock annoyance at the next message. 

_ Dream whispers to you: im still better though  _

_ You whisper to Dream: okay whatever- im just tired is all _

_ Dream whispers to you: oh, how bold _

_ Dream whispers to you: rematch tomorrow then _

_ You whisper to Dream: its on, cant promise we’ll be in the same group though _

George stood up to stretch his muscles, popping the cramped joints in his fingers before picking up his trash and returning to his kitchen quietly. Once he was done throwing his trash away, he returned to the screen seeing a wave of messages from ‘Dream.’ 

_ Dream whispers to you: i could always give you my discord _

_ Dream whispers to you: hello? _

_ Dream whispers to you: if that made you uncomfortable, im sorry _

George immediately panicked, typing out a quick ‘I just got back’ message before he leaned back in his chair. He knew he could use a new friend, but Dream was a person he had just met online. His tiring mind weighed the pros and cons before deciding to pull a mental ‘fuck it.’ 

_ You whispered to Dream: that works- here’s mine [Gogy#1101] _

After exchanging their discord tags and saying brief goodbye’s, George logged his computer off and collapsed onto his bed. His eyes fell heavy, George drifting into a well-needed slumber as he ignored the muffled Discord notification escaping his phone’s speakers. 

**Author's Note:**

> so- if you’re seeing this you read all the way to the end of the first chapter. thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! if you are able, i would love to see any comments or critiques you have! this is my first fanfiction so i’d love to improve however i can. stay safe and know you are loved! <3


End file.
